


A Portal in the Woods

by MaxTheHecker



Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Peter Parker, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crying, Danny Fenton Needs A Hug, Marvel Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Protective Peter Parker, Sad, Sad Danny Fenton, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheHecker/pseuds/MaxTheHecker
Summary: Danny finds a portal in the woods near Vlad's mansion, only it isn't like any portal he's ever seen. Hijinx ensues.Peter and Danny might kiss or smthin idk I'll think about it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	1. One lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Wow a new story that I'm scared I'm not gonna finnish because procrastination?

It was a fairly nice day today. No major ghost attacks, (The Box ghost wasn't much of a threat), plenty of time to do homework, and not to mention it was pizza day at Casper High. (Those didn't come around very often.)

It was a fairly nice day today. 

Key word, was. Danny thought today was just his one lucky day that the universe decided he should have. No, because the universe likes to have balance. Since normally Danny's luck was shit, and all the things that happened today were pretty lucky, the universe was going to balance it out. 'What's so bad that could ruin a perfectly good day?' You may find yourself wondering. Well, I'll tell you. They were going to Vlad's.

That's right, Vlad's.

This was pretty bad. Not only because he wanted to take Danny's mom as his wife and kill his dad, he also wanted Danny to be his evil ghost apprentice/son. They were on there way in one of Vlad's private jets right now. 

Danny was scowling, accidentally staring daggers at his mom when she walked by. She knelt down and whispered to him, "I know you don't like Vlad all that much, sweetheart. I don't like him either, but we're doing this for your father, so let's try not to get him down. Okay?" Danny sighed. "Kay" he whispered back. Jazz looked sympathetically at her brother. She knew the only one who was going to be having a good time on this trip was their dad, but she also knew Danny was going to have the hardest time. Vlad was his nemesis, after all.

A few hours passed and they finally made it to Wisconsin. Danny reeeeeally didn't like going to Vlad's cheese castle, not only because it was Vlad's house, it was also because Vlad treated the ghost of the Dairy king like garbage. Danny supposed he understood it to a certain degree. That didn't make what Vlad does ok, but Danny could see where Vlad was coming from. The Dairy king could be a bit of a handful, but he should be allowed to do what he pleases in his own home. Vlad forces him to the attic. It was sad, but it's not like Danny lived there, (That woulc be a nightmare) so he couldn't do much about it.

They walked up the steps and Vlad let them in. Jack's face lit up at the sight of his best friend and pulled him into a bear hug. "Vladdie!!" Jack said cheerfully. Jack immediately started rambling on about nothing in particular while Vlad gave Danny an evil smirk. They all got settled into the rooms that they were going to be staying in for the next few days. Don't get me wrong, Danny was stoked about missing out on school for the next few days, he just wished he could spend this time somewhere else. 

"I'm going to go for a walk!" Danny yelled to his parents while walking towards the door. "Don't be gone for too long!" And "Don't go to far! Wouldn't want ya gettin' lost, kiddo!" Were his Mom and Dad's responses. And with that, he stalked off into the woods.

As Danny's mind wandered, he lost track of time and of where he was. The "lost" part wasn't the  
problem, he could easily fly up and find his way back. It was a giant castle and, in the air, was hard to miss. No, the problem was the time part. He could get grounded. Oh yeah, there was also a random portal in front of him, which was kinda weird. Not the fact that there was a portal there, portals to the Ghost Zone opened naturally on their own. It was the fact that it looked like a window and not a green swirling mess. You could see thag it looked like someone hid it purposefully in the back of some alley. There were people walking passed, for Ancients sake! And the crazy part, this is what really got him, he saw someone swing passed! Swing! Just like Peter Parker in that one comic series he was actually in the middle of collecting. "What in the fresh hell?"' Danny asked himself. Where in gods name could this portal possibly lead, where Spiderman existed? Was real? Danny knew portals to all sorts of places and time periods opened up, possibly even different dimensions, but to a world of fiction?! No way. He started to back away. Best leave it alone. He turned around and started back the way he came, a little confused, but also ecstatic! Spiderman! Existing in another dimension! Does that mean all of the MCU exist in that universe too? He, of course, wanted to visit sometime. But not right now, his parents would get extremely worried. Walking into the woods only to disappear for god knows how long? In Wisconsin of all places? They'll probably think a wild animal got him.

Just then, Danny's ghost sense went off. He quikly transformed into Phantom, just before spotting Vlad in front of him. "Vlad." Danny growled. "Hello, little badger." Vlad said back. He fired an ecto blast at Danny, which was easily doged. Vlad knew where he would dodge, and fired a second blast at the place Danny would be. Danny didn't expect the second blast. He was forced back and...

Into the portal.

They were far enough for the portal to be just out of view, hidden behind some trees and bushes, but not far enough apparently. 

Just his luck, right?


	2. Uhh ohhh stinkyyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny meets Spider-Man lol.  
> Why is Danny familiar to Spidey??  
> Idk find out in chapter three bud.  
> (Idk when that will be tho lol my adhd havin ass be like)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im kinda switchin around whos mind you can read but next chapter i promise it'll be different I swear.

Danny looked around in a daze. He frantically looked for the portal, but it closed just moments after Danny came through. 'Ahhh shit' Danny thought to himself. He slowly got up off of the dirty alley floor and assessed the situation. "Okay, so." Danny said to himself, clapping his hands together. "I'm stuck in a world of fiction with no way to get home." He said, his face twisting in thought. "I'm gonna need a game plan." He sighed. Then it hit him, like an oncoming train. He was standing right on the tracks! How was it not the first thought that came to mind?

Home.

Danny could get back to Illinois in this universe, see if he could find his parents, (maybe even himself) and go through their ghost portal! But of course there was a few problems with this plan. First off, his family might not even exist in this universe, second of all, there was no guarantee they would be ghost hunters! There was also the fact that he was in the middle of New York. Danny thought for a bit, trying to think of other things he could do. The best thing Danny probably could do was find Tony Stark. He could help him get home, he had the tech to do it. Then there was that. He could help Danny, the question was would he? Danny hit his head up against the wall a few times before a certain spider swung into the alley he was in. They stood there, looking at each other in complete shock.

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇★

Vlad could not believe what the hell just happened. What did just happen? Well, he and Daniel were about to have one of their battles, Vlad was going to use a trick he had never use on Daniel, (the "he won't expect two ") and Daniel disappeared. Vlad thought maybe he went back to the castle, but no. Daniel was nowhere to be found. He would just have to wait for the boy to turn up, he was bound to eventually. Daniel would never leave his family alone with, as he said it, "A crazed fruitloop".

A few hours past and Maddie and Jack were going crazy. Jazz managed to pull Vlad aside just long enough for her to ask him what he did with Daniel. "I assure you, Jasmine, I played no part in his disappearance." Well, it wasn't a complete lie, Vlad truly had no clue where Daniel was. Saying he played no part in it? Well, it's not like the plan was to have Daniel disappear right before his eyes.

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇★

Spiderman was patrolling Queens, as usual, when he got an alert from Karen that something unusual was happening.  
"Peter, I am getting strange readings from the alley on your left." Karen said, an alert appearing in his suit. "Got it. I'll check it out. Thanks Karen."   
"Your welcome, Peter." She responded as Peter swung into the alley. He landed in front of the alley and found a...kid? He looked weird to say the least. Not only was he floating and glowing, he also looked vaguely familiar. What was also weird was the fact that he was hitting his head up against the wall repeatedly. "What the fuckk????" The weird-floaty-glowy kid said as he turned to see Spider-Man standing there.

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇★

"What the fuckk????" Danny said. "Uhhhh Language??!!" Spider-Man said back. Danny was taken aback by this response. Then he started laughing. A thought hit him while he was laughing. "Hey! You know Tony Stark, right?" Danny asked, a smile suddenly taking over his face. Spider-Man looked at Danny warily. "What's it to you?"

"Well, Peter Parker, I'll tell you." Danny said, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of him. 

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇★

"Well, Peter Parker, I'll tell you." He said. Peter's eyes widen at the sound of his name. "I find it a little worrisome that I'm stuck in a fucking comic book." He said, venom dripping off the words 'comic book'. "I-...What?" Peter stammered out. "I- uhhh- nothing! You don't need to worry about it! I- sorry." The kid stammered back. 

"Look, I just need Tony Stark's help getting back to where I came from. Universe-wise, I mean." McGlowy said, suddenly seeming extremely anxious. 

Peter thought for a moment.  
"So you're saying you're from a different universe? One where Spider-Man is just a...comic book character?"

Danny let out a sigh.  
"That's about it, yeah."

"How do I know for sure you're not just some bad guy trying to use me to get to Mr. Stark?" Peter asked. "If I was really a bad guy, there are a lot of easier ways to get to him. I mean, I'm kinda a ghost. I could probably come up with something better than 'get Spider-Man to take you'." The "ghost" said.   
Peter stared at him, mouth agape under his mask.  
"What do you mean by, kinda a ghost??" Peter asked.

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇★

"I mean I'm kinda a ghost. I'm dead? You do know what a ghost is right?" Danny said to the very confused Spider-Man. "But that's not possible. Ghosts don't exist." 

"I'm right here, aren't I?"

"Yeah, okay." Spidey scoffed. "Who are you anyway?" 

"I'm Phantom. Danny Phantom." Danny said, taking out a pair of sunglasses and putting them on. Spider-Man giggled. Spider-Man sighed and said "Alright, let's go."

And off to see Stark they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hahaha it short yea i know im a lil hoe but come on. What can i say? I cant write anything thats happy when im fuckin depressed.  
> Anywayyysss, leave a comment telling me im trash. Or that im fucking AMAZING. Its not up to me. Its up to you. (Tell me im great)) nah im just kidding fucking DESTROY me in the comments lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I gotta finish my other fics before I start a new one!
> 
> My brain: okay B O O M E R so anyway Spiderman and Danny go brrrrr
> 
> Also me: hee hee yea they go brrr
> 
> Anyway haha sorr its short I wanted just the spine to be updated first but the spine is shorter than I thought it would be so


End file.
